Atarashii Kimochi
by AiLikeRamen
Summary: Hinata, a child scorned for her normal attributes while still a member of the Hyuga clan.Her mother, dead, and her only family is jealous of he beauty.She is constantly beaten and abused.A young boy helps her one day, she experiences a new feeling.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my new story, I hope that this becomes a hit like my last story, _A New Hinata_, so I can continue it. In this story Hinata has the same personality but looks different. She has long black hair, and in the story her eyes look normal but still can use Byakugan. She always covers her eyes with her hair because when she was young, her relatives were jealous of her beauty and beat/cut her for it. Shall we begin? Note: words that are _italicized_ are words being thought in Hinata's mind.

_**Chapter One**_

The sun's rays speared into the atmosphere, its orange glow mingled with the light blue of the morning sky. It was roughly 5 p.m. The trees rustled in the freezing winter wind. All of Konoha was still, a thin blanket of fog hovered over it. An enormous manor peeked out of the fog, it was the Hyuga manor.

I looked through the thin openings through my hair; it was about that time I should leave the house--before everyone wakes up. I emerged from the warm embrace of my blanket, my legs slowly trembling. My feet hit the cold, solid hardwood floor, I winced at the pain of my feet--from the previous---torture sessions. I walked to the closet and silently put on my socks and shoes, and then I put on a thin silk robe, a present from my deceased mother, and fitted the hood tightly on my head covering the top-half of my face. I grabbed my money bag; I heard the jingle of the few coins that were in there. I then jumped out of the window, onto the street, then heading to the Academy. My stomach grumbled, I lay my palm over it, I moved my hand to my chest; I could feel the stiff ribs. _I guess I'll have to use the rest of my money to buy lunch today_. I continued my way down the road to reach the Academy. I passed all sorts of people; they gave me odd looks as I passed by, with an occasional gasp of astonishment. I saw little through my hair, but with Byakugan I could see a lot…though I never though of using it.

I reached the Academy; I turned left to the bench where I always waited at. I saw it then took my seat, I was thinking of foraging for berries out in the forest, but then school would start soon. As time passed by, few people passed and even fewer children began appearing for school. A trio of older students slowly started approaching me, they had their headbands, meaning they were official ninjas. The came up to me, "Why are you always waiting here when we pass by?" asked one of the boys. I didn't answer them; I simply sat there, staring at the strands of my hair. "Can you talk?" asked the other boy. Once again, I didn't answer their question. "Well if you can't talk, you won't mind if we take your money bag." Said one of the boys. He quickly snatched my bag, he opened it, "Heh…not much, but don't worry, it'll be put to good use." Said the boy who took is. As he turned around I tried to snatch it back, I was successful but I left a red scratch mark on his hand. "Ow, that was hurt." Said the boy. He glared at me; he then threw me down onto the cold, dirt ground. "Ah." I cried in pain. He then kicked me in the stomach. I winced at the waves of pain circling through my stomach. He was aiming to kick me again but the other boy stopped him. He then took my money bag again from my weakened hand, "This will at least pay for a band-aid." He said. They three walked away, leaving me in the ground. I lay there, _would it be a bad thing--if I were to die here---right on this spot_? I had accepted the fact that I would die there, I lay there, waiting for death to claim my pitiful life.

Time passed, apparently I still haven't died. A dog came up to me; he licked my face and sniffed me, letting out a happy bark. "You smell of dirt and blood." Said a voice. A boy came into my view; I could see his face through my hair. He looked young, around my age, he was in my class, he had messy brown hair, and a red streak on each of his cheeks. He wore a gray jacket with black fuzz lining his hood, which was off his head. "I saw what happened, why don't you fight back?" he asked. I didn't answer; the dog licked me on the cheek again. _What does he want_? He came closer, his eyes became dark, he bent down and tried to move the hair away from my face, I stopped him, and then I shook my head. He helped me up, and then he slowly walked away. School was going to start, I got up, my feet shook heavily, and slowly I walked to class.

The door was in front of me, I opened it. Iruka-sensei was taking roll, he looked at me, "That's unusual for you to be late Hinata, please take your seat." He said. He continued with roll, and then went onto the test results. "The top score in the class goes to Hinata Hyuga." Said Iruka-sensei. There were a few gasps as Iruka-sensei pointed to me, the boy from this morning sat in front of me. I could see his face, his eyes full of light, and a smile then emerged from his face. My heat raced and I could feel the blood rush to my face. After, he was all I could think about during class…what was this feeling? The lunch bell rung and we were let to go outside. I sat at the same place this morning, it was quiet and peaceful. I quietly listen to the sounds of the birds and stared into the bare branches of the trees. I heard foot-steps coming, I looked to the left. It was that boy from earlier; he was coming with his dog happily following him. _What does he want?_

Yay, the first chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! With enough reviews I'll start writing chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

I quietly listen to the sounds of the birds and stared into the bare branches of the trees. I heard foot-steps coming, I looked to the left. It was that boy from earlier; he was coming with his dog happily following him. _What does he want?_

_**Chapter Two**_

****I sat solemnly looking at the sky, minding my own business, he walked in front of me, my heart leaped, and my eyes grew wider, though I doubt he could notice because my hair _always_ covered my face. He then took a seat at the opposite side of the bench, and rested his arm on the top of the bench. His happy do crept faithfully by his feet. I moved my hand nervously onto my lap, closing my eyes, and listening to the world around me. "So…um." Muttered the boy. "Congrats…on achieving the highest test score in the class." He said. "Did you see Sasuke's face?!" he asked. "It was hilarious." He explained.

"Um…thank you." I replied, tightly grasping the robe. He gave me a questioning look, "Are you okay?" he asked. Blood rushed to my face, I didn't know what to do, and I shook my head violently. Some of my hair was dislodged out of place, my eye was visible, and I panicked. _Ahhhh…_I turned my head to the left, I forgot he was there, _Ahhhh…he saw me._ I turned around quickly, moving my hair back into place. "Uh..." he muttered. _Ah…he saw me, what am I going to do?!_ "Uh---you have pretty eyes." He said. My embarrassment and anxiety melted away…_what did he say_? "Ah…lunch should be ending around now." He said. He got up and started walking, I watched his brown furry hair walk farther away, and then he stopped. "By the way, I'm Kiba." He said, not looking at me. Then he continued walking down, again with his dog slowly following him. I was left with an unknown feeling, this emotion, I have rarely experienced before.

I sat there dumbstruck, not knowing to do at this point. I then got up and walked back to class. A trio of girls awaited me at the entrance to the building. "Look the little _creature_ is coming." Said one of the girls. I continued walking, ignoring their comments. One of the larger girls grabbed my arm and stopped me. "You think we're just going to let you sit there and take away _Sasuke's_ number one spot in the class?" she asked. I didn't answer her question. The large girl let go of my arm, "Why don't you answer?!" asked the third girl while pushing me down. I hit the hard dirt floor, my hair fell everywhere, and my eyes were visible. "Ah…how could an ogre like you have such beautiful eyes?!" asked the first girl in shock.

"She must've killed another girl and _stole_ them from her!" shouted the second.

"We should punish her!" shouted the third. The kicked me, they pulled my hair, and threw rocks at my face. To me this was nothing, the pain I receive at home. "You're such a _weird_ girl, why don't you cry or scream?!" asked the third girl. Eventually they stopped as they didn't find any signs of pain or suffering from me. "Grah!" the second girl shouted as she followed the first girl into the building. I laid there on the ground, with tiny rocks stabbing into my back and the sun shining directly into my eyes. _Lunch should be ending soon, I better get inside_. I got up, my hair still out of my face making it clearly visible; I would have to go to the bathroom to wash off the dirt. I walked toward the green steel door, I walked in. My heart jumped, someone was there, and I quickly turned my head, hiding my face. "You're an odd girl." The person said. I turned my head a little, it was Sasuke, _was he watching the whole time_? He was leaning on the right side, leaning casually on a locker. I resumed walking to the bathroom, I heard his foot-steps, and then a door opened then closed.

I came back from the bathroom, and entered the classroom. "Late again Hinata, are you sure you're feeling okay?" asked sensei. I nodded my head then went up to my seat, I glanced at Kiba, he was watching me, he was trying to hide it but it was too obvious. But I felt eviler eyes…the feeling burnt my soul, someone was watching me…someone darker than Kiba. I continued up to my seat. "Today we'll be practicing the Justus we learned last week." Explained sensei. "BUT WE KNOW THOSE ALREADY?!" shouted a voice from my left. I turned my head and saw a boy with blonde hair and a bright orange jacket. _What's his name…I've been his classmate for almost half a year and I don't know his name, I'm pathetic._ Sensei and the boy continued arguing; in the midst of this battle I learned his name was Naruto. "NARUTO YOU HAVE TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL AND HELP CLEAN UP!" shouted sensei. "BUT…I HAVE TO GO TO ICHIRAKU TO FIX THE CHAIR I BROKE OR THE OLD MAN WON'T EVER LET ME EAT THERE AGAIN?!" shouted Naruto. "I DON'T CARE YOU'RE STAYING!" said sensei. Naruto then dramatically fell to his seat, mumbling.

School ended, I sat there collected my belongings and wiping off any dirt or erasers that people flicked into my hair. To tell the truth, I think I'm staying so I can t—talk to Naruto. I was done fixing up; I heard a chair push forward, and foot-steps. I turned my head; he was getting up and walking toward me. My heart raced, "Ah—"I said, but it came out airy. He came closer and closer…_oh, what am I doing to do?!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

He seemed to be coming closer…_Ah—what am I going to do?!_ He came closer and closer, I winced when he started coming close; however, he just continued walking, grumbling to himself about how mad he was at Naruto. I whispered a sigh, I really hoped for him to talk to me, but I guess—things never go my way. I then got up and headed slowly to the door where I would start the journey to my Hell. I was at the door, "Hinata, could you come here please?" asked Iruka-sensei. I silently walked over to his desk, "I'm proud of your exam scores." he told me. He stopped ruffling through his papers and looked my face. "If those girls bother you again, just tell me and I'll have them punished." he said. Then he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. There was something about his smile, it had a sinister aura to it; but…I should be happy at least some people in this world show me kindness. I said 'thank you' then went out of the door to continue my way home. I once again meet Sasuke in the hallway, leaning against a wall trying to look so cool but to me—he just looks like everyone else. I partially open the door to find Kiba and Akamaru frolicking in-front of the school. In the midst of their rough-play my heat jumps and I fall back landing on my bottom. I hear a rough scoff in the background; it must be Sasuke…_what's his problem anyways?_ I ignore him, get up, and go out the door. "Yo, Hinata!" shouted Kiba. I could feel the blood in me flow faster; he then jumped up in front of me. "H-Hi." I said. He showed me a big grin, while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Where are you headed?" he asked. "H-Home." I replied. "Oh…I see." he said, "Okay then—I'll see you tomorrow then." "Ok." I replied. He smiled at me and waved his hand frantically—_he is such a warm person._

I got home 20-30 min. later, and then started my training session. I had one everyday, it was really hard, unlike the other children I wasn't given any breaks or snacks…I wasn't even given water till after the 4 hrs of training. I once asked why I was treated differently from the other children, they said because I was already ugly—it would be worse if I had no ninja attributes so they intend to train me the hardest, I then received a beating after that—just for being curious. After the training was dinner, they fed me rice porridge everyday, with few scraps of old meat and yesterday's leftover tea to drink. I of course also had to eat with the maids and servants; it was apparently a disgrace to have my presence at the dinner table. Sometimes few of the servants would be nice and give me their leftovers, but most would just throw it away. After dinner I was forced to go straight to homework and ninja studies, I wasn't allowed leisure/resting time like the other children. I then bathed in cold water only and went straight to bed after—unlike the other children. In the morning I was expected to wake myself up, if I didn't wake up, no one would bother to. I best go to sleep now, so they shall forget about me and not bother to beat me tonight.

I readied myself and quickly jumped out of the window, though there was something different about it. It was like someone was watching me through the thick, beige walls of the manor. I ignored the feeling and continued to the usual place where I awaited school to begin. On my way, I wondered what surprised awaited me there. When I arrived there, there was nothing…and it would probably continue to be that way. It was wrong of me to actually **want** something to be there…I've never really expected more in my life. I took a short sigh then sat down on the bench. Quietly waiting for the time to pass, I listened to the winter birds singing their ballads. There was a short warm-breeze; it displaced the hair on my face—revealing the pale white skin. I felt the gentle beat of the sun's rays on my face…I soaked my skin in the warm sunlight. It was odd of me to act like this…actually showing my skin. It's just that the sun's rays feel so good against my cold skin. I enjoyed sun-bathing until something blocked the rays, "Enjoying yourself?" someone asked. I opened my eyes to see Kiba stand in-front of me blocking the sun's rays. I quickly lowered my head so that the hairs would fall back into place—covering my face. "Aw…you should tie your hair up more often—you have really pretty eyes." he commented. "Thank you." I said. "Mind walking with me to school?" he asked me. I didn't say anything…I just got up and stood by his side. We both then started slowly walking to school; he started chatting about little things. Then he stopped walking, "I'll race you to the front door." he said with a hint of excitement in his voice. I simply stared at the images behind my hairs, _what an odd request_. "Haha." he shouted while dashing forward. I didn't think about anything, some force with in me pushed my forward. As soon as I knew it, I was running toward the front door of the Academy. It felt good—the air flowing in and out of my kimono, the cold air numbed the pain for my many bruises. I ran as fast as my legs brought me, but he still made it there before me. He sat down to catch his breath and I sat across from him. "Try harder next time—okay!" he said cheerfully, "Maybe then you can beat me!" "Okay." I said. He then stood-up and headed to the door. "Thank you, Kiba." I said. "Haha—no problem." he replied. He then continued to walk into the Academy. After he left, I was experiencing an odd feeling. _Is this what happiness taste like_?

A/N:

How do you guys think it was? I find this story easier to write about than Emergence for some reason, maybe it's because it's fresh material. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Review and have a good day!


End file.
